Bloody
by The One Named MoonLight
Summary: A series of Frozen's songs . . . with a bloody twist. Rated T for mentions of gore.
1. Do You Want to Kill a Real Man?

**This is because I was stressed, I was mad, and it was . . . that time.**

**So, yeah, I felt murderous.**

* * *

_Do You Want to Kill a Real Man?_

Do you wanna kill a real man?

Come on, let's go and kill!

We never murder anymore, come out the door,

It's like you've passed away!

.

We used to be best killers,

But now we're not,

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna kill a real man? It doesn't have to be a real man.

_Not now, Anna_

Okay, I'll die.

* * *

Do you wanna kill a real man?

Or drive a knife through his heart?

I think some death is overdue,

I've started decimating the dummies in the halls! _Time to die, buddy_.

.

It gets a little lonely,

All these bloodless dolls

Just watching the limbs fall down! _Plip, plop, plip, plop_.

* * *

Please, I know the bloodlust's still there,

The people think it's completely gone,

They say, 'Thank god.'

I wish not,

Oh please no,

Just take gun.

.

Killing is our only condolence,

For you and me,

Without it, whatever shall we do?

.

_Do you . . . want to kill a real man?_

* * *

**Can you imagine Anna's sweet, five-year-old voice singing that? And then their parents hear them, and their mom's like "Oh, kids."  
**

**Will post 'For the First Time in Forever' next!**


	2. For the Bloody First Time

_For the Bloody First time in Bloody Forever_

The poison is ready,

So's the trap door,

I didn't think we'd get back to it anymore!

Who knew we owned eight-thousand weapon crates?

.

For years I have roamed these empty rooms,

Why have storage spaces with no skulls?

Finally they're pulling out the guns!

.

They'll be so many people,

So many targets to slay!

And, gosh, the blood do I crave!

.

For the first time in forever,

There'll be death, there'll be painful cries,

For the first time in forever,

I'll be killing through the night!

.

I don't know if I'm maniacal or sane,

But I'm somewhere in that zone,

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I won't murder alone!

_I can't wait to kill everyone_

…_what if I kill THE ONE?_

.

Tonight, imagine me dagger and all,

Madly stabbing against the wall,

The picture of a murderous case!

.

I suddenly see him standing there,

A perfect target unsuspecting and rare,

I wanna stuff his innards in my face!

.

But then he defends as I attack,

Which is totally a roar,

Nothing like the life I've led so far!

.

For the first time in forever,

There'll be murder, there'll be guns!

For the first time in forever,

I could try killing someone!

And I know it's totally crazy,

To dream I'd find bloodlust!

But for the first time in forever,

At least I've got a chance!

.

.

.

Let the victims in,

Let them see,

Show the murdering girl,

They can never unsee.

.

Slay. Spill their blood.

But make one wrong move.

And your dress shall soak.

.

Unfortunately, it's only for today.

.

.

.

Only for today!

.

.

.

And it's agony to wait.

.

.

.

Agony to wait!

.

.

.

Tell 'em to pull out the— . . . the guns!

.

.

.

The guns!

* * *

**In other words, Anna is excited and Elsa is afraid her dress will get dirty with blood.**

**Next one: "Murder's a Bloody Door" (title might change)**


	3. Murder is a Gory Door

_Murder is a Gory Door_

All my life has been a series of practice targets, rather than real victims to face.

Then I almost murdered you.

**I was thinking the same thing, because like,**

**I've been searching my whole bloody life to find my perfect weapon.**

**And maybe it's the bloodlust talking,**

**Or the guns I shot with you**.

But with you—

**With you, I found my perfect weapon**.

The blood I can almost taste.

**And the bloodlust's never like I've known before.**

.

Murder's a gory door!

Murder's a gory door!

.

Murder's a gory door.

With blood!

**With blood!**

And death!

**And death!**

Murder's a gory door!

.

**I mean, it's deadly.**

What?

**We finish off each other's—**

Victims!

**That's what I was gonna say!**

I've never attacked anyone—

**Who stabs so much like me!**

.

Stab . . . stab again!

.

Our murderous harmonization,

Can have but one bloody explanation—

**Your dagger—**

And mine—

**Are—**

Just—

Meant to be.

.

Say goodbye—

**Say goodbye—**

To the bloodless dolls of the past.

We don't have to use them anymore!

Murder's a gory door! Murder's a gory door!

.

Slaughter can be so much more—

With you!

**With you!**

With you!

**With you!**

Murder is a gory . . .

**Door.**

Door.

* * *

**I don't know anymore!**

**Next: 'Let 'em Die!'**


	4. Let 'em Die

**Wow, really? I'm honored for your attention!**

* * *

_Let 'em Die!**  
**_

The knife gleans red in my hand tonight,

Not a living soul to be seen.

A kingdom of death,

And it looks like I'm the cause.

.

The people scream like the swirling bloodlust inside.

Couldn't hold it back, heavens know I tried . . .

.

Let the victims in,

Let the victims see,

Show the crazy murderer

they never expected you to be!

.

Slay, spill their blood.

Let their innards show.

Well, shoot the bullet and make their brains fly!

.

Let 'em die!

Let 'em die!

Can't hold the bloodlust back anymore!

.

Let 'em die!

Let 'em die!

Stand away and shoot the gun!

I don't care how they're going to scream!

Let the gun shoot on!

Death never bothered me anyways.

.

It's funny how some distance,

Makes the targets seem small.

And the blood that spurts from them,

Can't ruin my dress at all!

It's time to see,

What these babies can do.

To test the victims and their skin break through!

No blood, no innards,

No dirt on me . . . my dress is clean!

.

Let 'em die!

Let 'em die!

I'm one with the katanas and the cries!

Let 'em die! Let 'em die!

You'll never see me sane!

Here I'll kill and here they'll die!

Let the gun shoot on . . .

.

Let the bullets flurry through the air and into the wounds!

My sanity is spiraling in broken fractals all around!

And one thought explodes like a deadly blast—

.

I'm never backing out!

Darts are in the past!

.

Let 'em die!

Let 'em die!

And they'll gurgle on poison the color of the break of dawn!

Let 'em die!

Let 'em die!

.

That clean killer is gone!

Here I stand, in the blood of the dead!

Let the gun shoot on!

Death never bothered me anyways.

* * *

**Next: 'I'll be a . . . murdering Snowman!' (title subjected to change)**


	5. In Slaughter

_In Slaughter_

Bullets'll whizz,

Bombs'll be exploding people away,

And I'll be doing whatever snowmen do in slaughter.

.

A knife in m hand,

The blade against a victim's neck,

I'm prob'ly getting a gory layer in slaughter.

.

I'll probably see a real explosion,

Blow away a murdered victim.

.

And I just can't wait to see,

How the victims will scream at me,

Just imagine how much bloodier I'll be in slaughter!

.

Bombs and joy are just so intense,

Put 'em together and they make no sense!

.

Murder's a good time to pull out a rifle,

But gimme a bomb and I'll be . . . an exploding snowman!

.

When people get rough I just like to hold onto my dynamites,

And relaxing in the painful cries and exploding bombs!

.

The ground'll be red,

Littered with the dead,

When I finally do whatever snowmen do in slaughter!

.

_In slaughter!_

* * *

**Next up: either "First Time in Forever, Reprise" or "Fixer Upper"**


	6. The Goriest Time in Forever

Quite the magic trick I pulled off, disappearing and then popping up like a fairy.

Anywho, my bloodlust's back! Yay!

* * *

The Goriest time in Forever

_Please don't shoot that gun again,_

_Please don't aim at the door,_

_You don't have to hide your bodies anymore._

_._

_Cause in the goriest time in forever,_

_The bloodlust you can stand._

_In the goriest time in forever,_

_we'll stab hand in hand._

_._

_We can kill the victim together,_

_You don't have to worry about the gear._

_Cause in the goriest time in forever,_

_I'll have 'em right here._

.

**Please go kill alone.**

**Your killing spree awaits,**

**Go enjoy the screams and and pull out the guns,**

_Yeah, but-_

**I know, you kill well.**

**But let me stab free.**

**Yes, I kill alone, but I can do whatever I please!**

.

**Just stay away, and you'll be bloodlust free**.

.

_Actually we're not._

**What do you mean we're not?**

_I feel like you don't know._

**What do I not know?**

.

_Arendelle's in ankle-deep in . . . blood._

.

**Huh?**

.

_You kind of made the victims flee. . . everywhere._

**Everywhere?**

.

_But it's okay, you can just kill 'em._

**No I can't!**

_Yes you can! I know you can!_

.

_Cause in the goriest time in forever,_

**I'm such a fool!**

**I don't want to get the blood on me!**

_You don't need to hide behind a gun!_

.

**No escape, from the bloodlust inside of me**!

.

_We can kill the escaped together!_

**I can't save the dress from the blood!**

_We'll reverse the effect you made!_

**Please, you'll only make my dress worse!**

_Don't shoot!_

**There's so much blood!**

_We'll make the blood pour right!_

**The dress is not safe!**

_We can murder the people together . . ._

**No! My dress!**

_We can change this bloody concept, and everything will be-_

**MY DRESS!**

* * *

**Next: Fixer Upper**


End file.
